Siempre Juntas
by Eternal Sailor Mercury
Summary: Primer fic de Sailor Moon. En un día frío y lluvioso, Ami recibe la visita de cierta persona que la pone nerviosa a tal punto de creer que el clima no la dejará ir hasta ella. Femslash Ami


Siempre Juntas

Ami estaba sentada leyendo un libro, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que no tenía nada que hacer, pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarse, por lo que volvía al mismo punto una y otra vez. Así estuvo por un largo rato, pero en definitiva ya no podía leer, asi que cerró el libro y miró por la ventana. El día estaba nublado, hacía frío y las nubes indicaban que podía llover en cualquier momento, por lo que su ánimo osciló entre los nervios y la tristeza.

-"Está muy helado, no creo que venga ésta noche"- pensó la chica de cabello azul, que en ese mismo instante sintió cómo las lágrimas querían salir, y aunque estaba sola, luchó para que no salieran. En el más absoluto de los silencios, frotaba sus manos frenéticamente y pensaba constantemente en la persona que la desconcentraba, que le quitaba el sueño, que se apoderó de su corazón cuando menos lo esperaba, y con la cual se sentía muy protegida cada vez que estaban juntas, pues se trataba de una persona segura de sí misma y muy valiente. De pronto, el fuerte sonido de un trueno la sacó de sus pensamientos, y al oírlo, se sintió más triste aún

-Ya es un hecho, no va a venir- se convenció Ami a punto de llorar

La joven de cabello corto se paró de su sillón para ir a su habitación, y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación, alguien tocó el timbre, lo que hizo que ella saltara del susto, pero se repuso rápidamente y abrió la puerta, llevándose una grata sorpresa al ver al frente suyo a la persona en la que había estado pensando: una joven de su misma edad, delgada, alta, cabello café y con su abrigo verde totalmente mojado

-¡¡Makoto, viniste!!- exclamó Ami a modo de saludo

-Claro que sí¿O acaso creías que la lluvia me iba a dejar encerrada en casa?- preguntó Makoto sonriente

-Será mejor que entres, o si no te vas a enfermar- respondió Ami sonriente

La chica alta entró a la casa, y se sacó el abrigo para dejarlo en una silla, mientras Ami se fue a la cocina a preparar algo. Makoto se sentó en el sillón, y por un rato recorrió la ya conocida casa con la mirada, pero se aburrió y fue a la cocina para ayudar a su amiga, a la que encontró preparando algo de té

-¿Te ayudo en algo?- preguntó Makoto amablemente

-Está bien- respondió Ami tratando de esconder sus nervios

La chica de cabello café abrió uno de los muebles para sacar una bandeja y poner en ella los platos con las tazas, y sin que se diera cuenta, Ami la observaba atentamente desde un rincón de la cocina al tiempo que pensaba en lo maravillosa que era esa chica, quien con una sola mirada lograba ponerla increíblemente nerviosa. Makoto Kino, la guerrera de Júpiter, era una joven muy bonita y poseedora de un cuerpo bien formado que estremecía a Ami, que hacía todo lo posible para disimular lo que sentía por ella. De súbito, Ami sintió la suave voz de Makoto llamándola, volviendo una vez más a la realidad

-Ami, el agua ya hirvió. Sirvo las tazas y llevo esto al comedor- avisó la chica

-No te preocupes, yo la llevo, tú eres la visita, asi que ve a sentarte- respondió Ami amable como siempre

-Está bien- dijo Makoto sonriendo al tiempo que salía de la cocina

Ami sirvió las tazas de té, tomó la bandeja y salió en dirección al living, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se tropezó y botó la bandeja. Makoto, al verla, se paró de inmediato del sillón y tomó los brazos de la atribulada Ami para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien Ami?- preguntó Makoto preocupada

-S…ssí- respondió Ami sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha

Con la ayuda de su amiga, Ami pudo pararse, pero no subió la mirada porque sentía el peso de la mirada de Makoto encima suyo. Una vez de pie, la chica de cabello azul notó que su amiga no sólo no le soltaba los brazos, sino que además se acercaba gradualmente hacia ella

-Ami…mírame- pidió Makoto tiernamente

La chica obedeció, y en cuestión de segundos, su amiga se acercó más y más hasta que la besó. Al principio Ami estaba tensa, pero al sentir los suaves labios de Makoto sobre los suyos, se relajó. Mientras duró el beso, Ami sentía que flotaba, y quizá por lo mismo se aferró aún más a Makoto. Finalmente, ambas se separaron por falta de oxígeno

-Makoto, nunca había querido decirte esto, pero yo…te amo- dijo Ami mirando los brillantes ojos de Makoto

-Yo también te amo, y siempre supe que tú también me amas, pero si antes no hice nada fue porque no encontraba el momento ideal para hacértelo saber, y además yo sabía que no estabas tan segura que yo te iba a corresponder, pero me armé de paciencia y te esperé hasta ahora- respondió Makoto sonriente

Ami sonrió al oír a su amada hablarle así, y con más confianza depositó un breve beso en sus labios

-Eres tan bella Makoto…me cautivas- dijo Ami feliz

-Tu también- respondió Makoto

Algunas lágrimas corrieron por la mejilla de Ami, pero su amada se las secó suavemente y volvió a besarla con la misma suavidad de antes, claro que fue un poco más corto.

Ambas se separaron para limpiar el desastre causado por la caída de Ami, y después volvieron a preparar café, aunque ésta vez fue Makoto la que llevó la bandeja. A lo largo de la noche conversaron sobre muchos temas, y cuando ya se hizo tarde, Ami le preguntó a Makoto:

-¿Y qué harás ahora?

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Me quedaré contigo para acompañarte por el resto de nuestros días- respondió Makoto acercándose a

su amada

Ami sonrió y también se acercó a ella, luego se abrazaron por la cintura y se dijeron:

-Te amo Ami

-Yo también te amo Makoto

Fundiéndose en una sola, se besaron con más intensidad que la vez anterior, teniendo la plena certeza de que nunca nadie las separaría, y estaban muy felices porque al fin sentían que sus vidas tenían una razón de ser


End file.
